warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Moments
Silverstream I screamed. The smell of blood filled the air and pain coursed through my body. I could see four blurry outlines of cats above me. "Hold on Silverstream!" I recognized the voice of the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice, Cinderpaw. She gently began to stroke my belly. Her paw was soft and comforting. I took a few breaths before I let out another yowl of pain. Spasms rippled through my body and I could see blood pooling around me. Something is wrong. There isn't supposed to be this much blood. "She's loosing too much blood," Cinderpaw meowed frantically, "She'll die!" "Can't you do anything?" I recognized the voice of Fireheart, the orange tom who was best friends with my mate. I looked up at him, and his green eyes were filled with horror. I can't die! Not now! How will Graystripe live without me? "Graystripe," I croaked out weakly before another spasm hit me and I hissed. "I'm here Silverstream, I'm here," Graystripe said. Pushing Cinderpaw out of the way, he laid down next to me. "I'm glad you're here," I meowed out weakly. "Just don't die," Graystripe meowed desperately, "Don't die on me." "I-" I gasped midsentence, "-can't guarantee that." Graystripe's amber eyes locked with mine and we stared into each others gaze. I could feel the love burning between us, more powerful than any boundary. "I love you," I whispered quietly. "Oh Silverstream, I love you too," Graystripe meowed. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his paws, "I'll be strong for you my love." I yowled in agony as a stronger spasm hit me. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It was horrible, the most horrible pain I've ever felt. Suddenly there was a squeal and the pain subsided. "A tom!" Cinderpaw meowed happily. I used up my remaining strength to look up at the bundle of fur near my belly. He was dark gray and covered in red streaks of blood. A clear sac encompassed him, and Cinderpaw pushed him over to Tigerclaw, the brown tabby from Thunderclan. "Lick his fur backwards," Cinderpaw ordered. "I'm not a medicine cat!" Tigerclaw protested, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Do you want the kit to die?" Cinderpaw snarled, glaring at him. Tigerclaw blinked a couple times, then with a grumble he set to work, licking the tom's fur to warm him up. "He's beautiful," Graystripe meowed, his eyes shining with awe and amazement. I tried to purr but the stinging pain wouldn't allow me. Suddenly another spasm shook me, this one even more violent than the last. I howled, my torture being echoed throughout the forest for every cat to hear. "A she-cat!" Cinderpaw announced, her eyes shining. I was breathing heavily now and my head was spinning. So much blood. Too much blood. I looked over at the she-cat. She was light gray and already her fur was showing signs of becoming long and luxurious, although now it was wet and it stuck to her skin, making her look small and cold. She let out a high-pitched mewl as Cinderpaw began to briskly lick her fur. Once the small kit was breathing, Cinderpelt turned and rested a paw on my stomach. "That's all," she finally meowed after several moments of silence. I sighed and let my head drop. My eyes roamed from Cinderpaw's gray pelt, to Fireheart's orange fur, and then rested on Graystripe. His amber eyes shined with sadness and he leaned in closer to me. "Graystripe..." I murmured softly. "Sssh. Save your energy. The kits need you," Graystripe purred soothingly. Slowly he ran his tail down my spine. I soaked in his presence. It calmed me, made my thoughts clear once again. As I stared into those amber eyes that had captured my attention so long ago, I came to the conclusion that I was dying. And I realized, to my own surprise, that I was fine with that. I remembered back when I had first met Graystripe. He was drowning in the river. At the time he had seemed like an idiot. But after I pulled him out, I couldn't look away. Those beautiful yellow eyes, the sleek gray pelt; it had been love at first sight. But it would have never worked. Maybe things were better this way. My death would bring respect to my kits. If I were to live, they would forever live in shame. They would be outcasts. That wasn't the life I wanted for them. "Graystripe, I'm dying," I meowed. "But Cinderpaw will heal you," Graystripe meowed frantically, "Don't give up!" I shook my head sadly. "It's too late Graystripe. Take good are of the kits," I croaked, "Remember that I will always love you..." "No!" Graystripe wailed, "Silverstream, I love you! You can't die!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, and unending grief filled his amber eyes. I stared deeply into those eyes. They were beautiful, but somehow I had the feeling I would never see them again. Now was the time to make amends. "I'm sorry. For everything," I gasped, "Please Fireheart, Tigerstar, Cinderpaw, forgive me. I was only following my heart..." I looked back at Graystripe, soaking in every detail. "We will meet again Graystripe..." I meowed, my voice starting to fade as my life drained away, "I love you..." The forest began to grow dimmer. I could feel myself slipping away into darkness and I sighed with relief. My suffering was ending. It was time to head home. I closed my eyes and let death wash over me. Like what you see? Go here to read the entire story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7799771/1/Last-Moments Category:Aquamarine1212's Stories